Varian Wrynn
* Pour Varian Wrynn dans le film Warcraft, voir Varian Wrynn (film) « Mon fils, d'implacables ténèbres reviennent dévaster notre monde. Elles cherchent, une fois encore, à annihiler ce que nous avons de plus cher. Je vais les affronter, mais sache que mon retour est incertain. Anduin... Aujourd'hui, je crois tout comme toi, que la paix est la plus noble des ambitions. Et pour la préserver, tu devras être prêt à te battre ! » Varian Wrynn, également connu sous le nom de Lo'gosh, était le dirigeant du royaume humain de Hurlevent, principal bastion de l'humanité et le Haut-Roi de l'Alliance. Très jeune lors de la première guerre, il vit son royaume détruit et son père assassiné par la Horde des orcs. Sous la protection d'Anduin Lothar, il parvint à fuir et trouva refuge auprès du Roi Terenas Menethil du Royaume de Lordaeron. Lorsque la Horde fut vaincu à la fin de la seconde guerre, Varian alors en âge, fût couronné Roi de Hurlevent. Il regagna son royaume et entama la reconstruction de Hurlevent. Il épousa et fit de Tiffin Ellerian sa reine, qui lui donna un fils, Anduin Wrynn. Mais les manipulations politiques de Katrana Prestor alias Onyxia, conduisirent à une révolte de la guilde des maçons qui entraina la mort accidentel de la reine. Dévasté, Varian sombra dans la dépression magiquement renforcé par un ensorcellement de Katrana Prestor, qui le manipula pendant de nombreuses années. Après la Troisième guerre, Varian repris conscience grâce à son fils et de part sa volonté, l'ensorcellement se dissipa. Déterminé à oeuvré à construire un monde meilleur pour son fils et son peuple, il accepta de se rendre à Theramore pour y rencontrer Thrall et Jaina. Mais en chemin il fut capturé par les Défias agissant pour le compte d'Onyxia. La dragonne divisa Varian en deux personnes pour l'affaiblir. L'un des Varian pourvu de sa grande volonté, parvint à s'enfuir mais chuta d'une falaise le rendant amnésique. Le second Varian quand à lui fut plus tard à nouveau ensorcelé par Katrana Prestor et renvoyé à Hurlevent. Le Varian amnésique devint un gladiateur dans les arènes orcs et gagna le nom de Lo'gosh. Avec l'aide de Broll Mantelours et Valeera Sanguinar, il retrouva sa mémoire et son trône. Les deux Varian furent finalement réunis en une seul et même personne, et tua Onyxia. De retour sur son trône, Varian mena l'Alliance à travers chaque campagne de guerre comme l'effort contre le Roi-liche, Aile de mort et ses séides ou encore Garrosh Hurlenfer. Finalement quand la Légion ardente fit son retour en Azeroth, Varian pris la tête de la première vague d'assaut et attaqua le Rivage brisé. Malheureusement il y perdit la vie en se sacrifiant héroïquement. Histoire Enfance et adolescence Fils du roi Llane et de la reine Taria Wrynn, Varian naquit en l'an -10 au sein du prospère royaume de Hurlevent.Tweet de Loreology May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” Son enfance fût bercé par des jours heureux pendant lesquels son père lui donnai des leçons d'équitation et lui apprennait les rudiments de l'escrime.Roman: Coeur de Loup, Chapitre 22 Page 334 thumb|left|Varian jeune dans les rue de [[Hurlevent en feu]] Mais les années passèrent et cette quiétude laissa place au chaos avec l'arrivée de la Horde. Alors que les orcs assiégeait Hurlevent, Varian assista à une scène qui le marqua à vie. Il découvrit son père mort, tué dans la salle du trône et son assassin Garona en larmes. Avec la mort du roi Llane, Hurlevent était condamné. Varian fut alors sauvé par le chevalier-champion Anduin Lothar avec qui il prit la fuite par la mer, aux cotés d'autres survivants du royaume. Ils débarquèrent finalement au royaume de Lordaeron où Varian comme les survivants de son peuple, trouvèrent refuge. Roman: L'heure des ténèbres Le roi Terenas Menethil pris le jeune Varian sous son aile et lui jura de mettre tout en oeuvre pour qu'un jour Varian retrouve son héritage. Pendant son séjour en Lordaeron, Terenas le prépara à son futur rôle de roi en lui enseignant la diplomatie et les rouages de la vie politique. Varian se lia également d'amitié avec le jeune Prince Arthas. Après la défaite d'Orgrim Marteau-du-destin, le chef de guerre orc vaincu fut exhibé dans Lordaeron où Varian put le voir. Débordant de haine contre ce "monstre" Varian aurait ardemment souhaité pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains.Roman: Arthas, l'ascension du roi-liche Couronnement et reconstruction d'Hurlevent Suivant la défaite de la Horde, Varian alors âgé de 18ans fut couronné roi de Hurlevent. Il retourna dans son royaume natale et entreprit de reconstruire la cité d'Hurlevent. Pour cela il fît appel à Edwin VanCleef et sa Guilde des maçons qui accomplit un travail formidable au yeux de Varian.Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des ténèbres Cependant il laissa la gestion du royaume aux nobles et pris la tête d'un contingent de soldats et sillonna tout son royaume. Il traqua sans relâche les dernières poches d'orcs restantes et tenta en vain de retrouver Garona pour lui faire payer sa trahison.BD World of Warcraft T6 : Dans l'antre de la mort Après des mois à restaurer le royaume, la sérénité fut enfin de retour. C'est dans cette période qu'il rencontra la jeune noble Tiffin Ellerian avec qui il se maria. Bien qu'au départ ils n'existait entre eux aucun sentiments d'amour, ils devinrent très vite inséparables. Tiffin l'aida à contrôler ses accès de colère, tandis que Varian lui enseigna la vie politique. De leur amour naquit un fils, Anduin, que Varian nomma ainsi en hommage à son sauveur Anduin Lothar tué par Orgrim Marteau-du-destin à la fin de la Seconde guerre. Pour l'intronisation de son ami Arthas en tant que Paladin de la Main d'argent, Varian invita les différents dirigeants à célébrer cet évènement unique dans la Cathédrale de la Lumière à Hurlevent. Malheureusement ces jours de joies laissèrent bientôt place à un terrible drame. Les nobles manipulé par Katrana Prestor alias Onyxia, refusèrent de payer l'intégralité des sommes dû à la Guilde des maçons. Varian tenta en vain de trouver un terrain d'entente entre les nobles et la guilde des maçons. Une révolte éclata dans la ville pendant laquelle la reine Tiffin fut tué accidentellement par un pavé qui la toucha en pleine tête. Dévasté par la mort de son aimée, Varian sombra dans une profonde dépression. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse de Varian, Katrana Prestor l'ensorcela et le manipula à sa guise pendant de nombreuses années. Disparition Dix années passèrent au cours desquelles Varian ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui même. Peu après la Troisième guerre Varian commença à sortir de sa torpeur grâce à son fils. Les rares moments partagé avec Anduin lui permit de réaffirmer sa volonté et briser l'emprise que Katrana Prestor avait sur lui. Ayant repris toute sa conscience, il décida de tout mettre en oeuvre pour assurer une paix durable pour son fils et son peuple. Il accepta de rencontrer Thrall et Jaina à Theramore pour concrétiser cet ambition. Cependant, Katrana Prestor n'était pas enclin à perdre la main mise qu'elle avait sur Hurlevent. Elle paya la Confrérie Défias qui enleva Varian pendant le voyage en bateau vers Theramore. Il fut conduit et retenu captif sur l'île d'Alcaz pendant un certain temps. Pendant sa disparition, Anduin devint temporairement le roi sous la tutelle de Bolvar Fordragon et Katrana Prestor. Onyxia se rendit sur l'île d'Alcaz et usa de sa magie noire pour scinder l'esprit de Varian en deux dans le but de l'affaiblir. Ce qui eu pour effet de créer deux Varian, l'un avait hérité de l'esprit combattif, tandis que le second semblait peu enclin à manifester quelconque forme de volonté propre. Prestor s'apprêta alors à éliminer définitivement le Varian qui avait hérité de l'esprit combattif mais des Nagas mené par Morgala Grain-Noir les attaquèrent. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans la tourmente des affrontements, le Varian à l'esprit combattif parvint à s'enfuir mais il chuta d'une falaise et sa tête heurta les rochers en contrebas. Laissé pour mort, il dériva jusqu'aux rives de Durotar, rendu amnésique par sa chute récente. Le second Varian quand à lui fut capturé par les Nagas qui demandèrent une rançon à Hurlevent en échange de sa libération. Lo'gosh, le gladiateur Le Varian à l'esprit combatif mais amnésique échoua dans la Baie de Lamepoing où il manqua de peu d'être dévoré par un Crococilisque. Sans arme, son instinct de survie pris le dessus et il parvint à tenir tête à la bête. Rehgar Rageterre qui observa la scène décela en lui un grand potentiel en tant que combattant et décida de le sauver. Cependant, ce ne fut que pour faire de lui l'un de ses esclaves gladiateur. BD World of Warcraft T1 - En terre étrangère Ignorant qui il était vraiment Varian rencontra Broll Mantelours et Valeera Sanguinar également des gladiateurs à la solde de Rehgar. Le trio fut mené à Orgrimmar où ils furent entrainé par Rehgar en vue de participer aux championnat de Hache-tripes quelques temps plus tard. Avec l'aide d'un rituel accomplit par Broll, Varian eu une bref vision de son enfance et d'une grande cité en proie au feu. Plus tard, Rehgar permit à Varian, Broll et Valeera de choisir une arme de leurs choix dans le Hall des Légendes d'Orgrimmar. Varian choisit une ceinture ayant autrefois appartenu à Anduin Lothar, qui à son contact raviva un nouveau souvenir à Varian. Quelques temps après, Varian, Broll et Valeera furent conduit à Hache-tripes en Zeppelin. En affrontant l'équipe d'Ogres championne en titre, Varian s'illustra et devint le nouveau champion de l'Arène Cramoisie. Les spectateurs lui donnèrent le nom de Lo'Gosh "Loup fantôme" en référence à l'Ancien dont il semblait être la réincarnation. Bien que Varian l'ignorais, Goldrinn lui même confirma des années plus tard qu'il avait choisi de lui offrir sa bénédiction car sa férocité et sa capacité de mettre sa furie sanguinaire au services de ses convictions l'avait impressionné. Après la victoire de son équipe, Lo'gosh, Broll et Rehgar partirent pour les Pitons-du-Tonnerre dans le but de recruter un nouveau membre Tauren qui remplacerait Valeera récemment vendu à un nouveau maître. Dans la capitale des Tauren, Broll proposa à Lo'gosh d'utiliser les Bassins de la Vision dans l'espoir de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Ils entamèrent le rituel ensemble et Lo'gosh eu une vision de Tiffin grâce à laquelle il découvrit qu'il avait un fils . Malheureusement, un élémentaire de terre enragé les attaqua et mis fin au rituel. Résolu à retrouver son fils, Lo'gosh décida de tout faire pour s'échapper des griffes de Rehgar. Grâce à l'aide de l'Archidruide Hamuul Totem-runique, Broll et Lo'gosh eurent le moyen de s'enfuir.Bd World of Warcraft T2 - L'appel du destin À la recherche de son passé Chevauchant l'hippogriffe Serre-Tranchante, Broll et Lo'gosh rejoignirent Orneval où ils découvrirent une importante troupes de la Horde prêt à tendre une embuscade à une troupes de l'Alliance mené par les Sentinelles d'Aile-argent. Lo'gosh mis à profit son don pour la stratégie et mis au point une tactique qui assurerai la victoire à l'Alliance. Il pris la tête d'un petit groupe de guerrier qui fit office d'appât. Son plan de bataille fut payant et permit à l'Alliance de remporter la victoire. Cependant, Lo'gosh dû intervenir pour ramener à la raison Broll Mantelours ayant perdu le contrôle de lui même. Plus tard, Lo'gosh accompagna Broll dans sa quête pour retrouver l'Idole de Remulos ayant été corrompu. Les deux compères s'aventurèrent dans le Repaire des Crins-de-chardon où ils durent affronter Eranikus. Lo'gosh se porta volontaire pour distraire le dragon vert pendant que Broll pénétrait dans le rêve d'émeraude pour purifié l'idole et retrouver ses pouvoirs druidiques d'antan.BD World of Warcraft T3 - Révélations Par la suite, Lo'gosh accompagna Broll à Teldrassil pour rencontrer Fandral Forteramure. Lo'gosh se méfiait de Fandral qu'il trouva un peu hâtif à entrer en possession de l'idole de Remulos purifié. Peu après, Tyrande Murmevent convia les deux compères à diner avec elle pour en savoir plus sur le récit de leurs aventures récentes. Peu experte en ce domaine, Tyrande fit part à Lo'gosh de l'étrange magie noire qui émanait de lui. Elle lui conseilla de se rendre à Theramore pour y rencontrer Jaina Portvaillant qui serait plus à même de l'aider. Ignorant qu'un assassin était à ses trousses depuis qu'il avait été reconnu par l'un de ses ravisseurs défias à Hache-tripes, Lo'gosh se rendit à Theramore en compagnie de Broll. Avec l'aide de Jaina et Aegwynn, Lo'gosh découvrit qui il était réelement: Varian le roi d'Hurlevent. Le retour du roi Décidé à reprendre son trône, Varian, Broll et Valeera qui les avaient récemment retrouvé après avoir tué l'assassin au trousse du roi amnésique, embarquèrent sur le bateau personnel de Jaina pour les royaumes de l'est. Mais pendant leur voyage ils furent attaqué par une bande de Nagas conduit par Morgala Grain-Noir. Bien que les Nagas furent mis en déroute, Morgala infligea à Lo'gosh une blessure au visage qui lui laissera une cicatrice. Pendant ce temps, le second Varian qui avait été capturé par les Nagas, fit son grand retour à Hurlevent, après que le royaume ai payé la rançon. De nouveau ensorcelé par Prestor, il délaissa son peuple préférant fêtes, beuveries et partie de chasse. Anduin et Bolvar commencèrent à avoir des doutes sur l'intégrité du Varian ensorcelé. Magni Barbe-de-bronze également constata l'étrange comportement du Varian ensorcelé lorsqu'il voyagea à Hurlevent pour quérir de l'aide contre les Sombrefers.BD World of Warcraft T4 - Retour à Hurlevent Quant à Lo'gosh, il débarqua au Port de Menethil où l'attendait Thargas Courbenclume sur ordre de Magni. Cependant, Lo'gosh fut reconnu par l'un de ses ravisseurs défias qui alerta ses compères. Un affrontement éclata mais les défias furent vite vaincus. Lo'gosh découvrit avoir été enlevé par les défias et qu'un autre Varian était en ce moment même assit sur le trône d'Hurlevent. Cependant l'un des défias survivant permit d'alerter Katrana Prestor de la situation. Elle engagea un second assassin pour tenter d'éliminer Lo'gosh. Tandis que Lo'gosh et son groupe traversait les Paluns, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade des sombrefers. Après les avoir vaincus, Thargas découvrit que son frère Hjalmar qui fut l'un des mentor de Lo'gosh dans sa jeunesse, était retenu prisonnier au Viaduc de Thandol. Lo'gosh décida de mener son groupe au viaduc pour libérer Hjalmar. Mais en chemin ils durent affronter Vendellin Âmefeu, l'assassin envoyé par Katrana.. Au Viaduc de Thandol, Lo'gosh et son groupe attaquèrent les sombrefers. Il reçurent l'aide précieuse et inattendu de Magni et ses montagnard déjouant ainsi leurs tentative de détruire le pont. Mais malheureusement Hjalmar succomba pendant la bataille. Magni rencontra alors Lo'gosh et lui fit part de l'inaction de son double à Hurlevent. Invité à Forgefer le groupe du faire face à un dragon noir déguisé en Humain qui tenta une nouvelle fois d'assassiner Lo'Gosh.BD World of Warcraft T5 - Face à face Pendant ce temps, Katrana Prestor tenta d'éliminé Anduin devenu dérangeant pour ses plans, sous le couvert d'un accident. Mais le Varian ensorcelé sauva son fils ce qui lui donna des visions de son enlèvement. Lo'gosh quand à lui apprit que la Maréchal Windsor qui était sur le point découvrir l'identité de son ennemi, avait été fait capturé par les Sombrefers et conduit dans les Profondeurs de Rochenoire. Accompagné par Broll et Thargas, il décida de s'y rendre pour sauver Windsor. Il s'aventurèrent dans la demeure des sombrefers et durent affronter le Seigneur golem Argelmach que Lo'gosh tua. Peu après, il localisèrent enfin le Maréchal Windsor et le sortir des griffes de l'Interrogateur Gerstahn avant de parvenir à s'enfuir de Rochenoire. Confrontation Windsor révéla alors à Lo'gosh que son ennemi était Katrana Prestor qui était en réalité un dragon noir et celle qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Déterminé à éliminer cette menace et à reprendre son royaume, Lo'gosh accompagné de Broll, Valeera, Thargas et Windsor, se rendit à Hurlevent. Katrana Prestor tenta de faire arrêter Lo'gosh pour imposture mais la situation lui échappa. Elle demanda alors à ses gardes de faire venir Anduin afin de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression mais la volonté du Varian ensorcelé fut dépassa l'enchantement de Prestor et il s'opposa à elle. Voyant qu'elle perdait le contrôle, Dame Prestor révéla son vrai visage, celui du dragon noir Onyxia. Les deux Varian s'affrontèrent brièvement en pensant chacun faire face à un usurpateur. Mais lorsque leur fils Anduin fut attaqué par Onyxia, tout deux cessèrent immédiatement leur affrontement pour s'allier contre la dragonne. Malheureusement, Onyxia prit la fuite en emportant Anduin. Laissant de côté leur différent, les deux Varian décidèrent de se battre côte à côte pour sauver leur fils. Ils embarquèrent avec Broll, Thargas, Valeera et des soldats d'Hurlevent, sur un Zeppelin qui prit la direction de Theramore. En chemin les deux Varian échangèrent leur souvenirs afin de tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Mais ils furent interrompu par l'attaque des dragons noirs au service d'Onyxia. Finalement ils arrivèrent à Theramore où, grâce à l'aide d'un sort lancé par Jaina, les deux Varian découvrirent enfin la vérité sur leurs origines commune: ils ne font qu'un. Pour combattre Onyxia, Jaina offrit à chacun des deux Varian une lame elfique forgées durant la Guerre des Anciens, Shalla'tor et Ellemayne. Par la suite, les Varian, Broll, Valeera, Thargas, Jaina et une troupe de soldat, chevauchèrent jusqu'au Repaire d'Onyxia. Ensemble le groupe combattit la dragonne noire et ses serviteurs. Mais au cours du combat, Onyxia tenta une fois de plus d'utiliser le sort qui lui avait permit de scinder en deux personnes Varian. Cependant grâce au Varian autrefois pantin de Prestor, le sort eu l'effet inverse et les deux Varian refusionnèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Par la même occasion les deux épée elfiques précédemment donné par Jaina au deux Varian, fusionnèrent également pour donner naissance à une épée puissante: Shalamayne. Varian planta cette prodigieuse arme dans le crâne d'Onyxia prenant ainsi sa vie. Effort de paix Sur le chemin du retour vers Theramore, Varian fut convaincu notamment par Anduin et Jaina, de rencontrer Thrall le chef de guerre de la Horde, comme cela avait été prévu initialement avant son enlèvement. Comme souhaité par Jaina, la rencontre sans armes eut lieu à Theramore. Malheureusement le Marteau du crépuscule sabota cet entretien pacifique en attaquant les différents participants de manière à les laisser croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'assassinat orchestré par la faction adverse. C'est alors que Garona dont Cho'gall avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, attaqua et tenta de tuer Varian. BD World of Warcraft T8 - Le grand rassemblement Med'an intervint et empêcha Varian de tuer Garona. Devenue prisonnière de Jaina, Varian interrogea Garona pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur sa tentative de meurtre à son encontre mais il n'obtint rien de bien concluant. Mais bientôt les premier rapport faisant part d'une recrudescence du fléau et le réveil du Roi-liche, forcèrent Varian à rentrer à Hurlevent pour organiser la campagne en Norfendre qui s'annonçait. Campagne en Norfendre Lorsque le Roi-liche envoya une nécropole et une partie de ses serviteurs attaquer Hurlevent, Varian combattit les Morts-vivants pour défendre sa cité. Il créa l'Expédition de la Bravoure qui sera le front des armées de l'Alliance dans le Norfendre. Il confia à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, Bolvar Fordragon le commandement des troupes du Norfendre et la tâche d'établir une base avancée à Angrathar. BD World of Warcraft T10 - Murmures Peu après le début de la campagne en Norfendre, Varian rencontra Thassarian à Hurlevent. Il réfréna son envie de tuer sur le champs son interlocuteur qu'il considérait comme un ennemi. Cependant, Thassarian était porteur d'une lettre de Tirion Fordring dont le contenu décida Varian à laisser une chance aux Chevaliers de la mort renégat de la lame d'ébène, d'intégrer l'Alliance pour servir sa cause.Manga World of Warcraft - Death Knight La bataille pour Fossoyeuse Quelques temps après, un Héros de l'Alliance rapporta le Bouclier de Bolvar à Varian et lui fit le récit des évènements tragique d'Angrathar qui conduisit à la mort de son ami. Varian fut lourdement attristé par cette nouvelle et se sentit coupable.Quête: Renaître de ses cendres Malgré tout, il autorisa Jaina et un Héro de l'Alliance à se rendre à Orgrimmar pour une mission diplomatique et que la Horde s'explique sur les faits.Quête: Destin, contre votre volonté Lorsque le Héro revint vers lui et lui apprit la trahison de Putrescin et la perte du contrôle de Fossoyeuse, Varian y vit là une opportunité à ne pas rater. Il décida d'attaquer Fossoyeuse pour traquer le responsable de la mort de Bolvar et par la même occasion de reprendre les ruines de Lordaeron pour le compte de l'Alliance.Quête: Un coup royal Varian envoya Broll Mantelours et Valeera évaluer la situation à Fossoyeuse.Quête: Le temps des meurtres Puis il se rendit sur place pour mener l'attaque directement et demanda à Jaina d'utiliser la magie pour renforcer les combattant de l'Alliance. Après avoir pénétrer dans Fossoyeuse par les égouts et affronter les alliées de Putrescin, Varian et son groupe affrontèrent le grand apothicaire en personne et le tuèrent. Mais en constatant ce que les réprouvés avaient fait de Lordaeron, Varian encouragea ses troupes à combattre la Horde. Il entendit alors le crie de victoire de Thrall signe de sa présence. Après l'avoir retrouvé il lui déclara la guerre avant de l'attaquer. Cependant Jaina intervint en gelant tout le monde, Alliance comme Horde et téléporta Varian et ses guerriers à Hurlevent.Quête: La bataille pour Fossoyeuse (Alliance) + scénario (retiré du jeu) Vidéo US ici Les secrets d'Ulduar Tandis que la campagne contre le Fléau continuais sa progression, Varian fut convoqué par Rhonin à Dalaran. Il s'y rendit avec Jaina et sa garde rapproché. Rhonin et Brann Barbe-de-bronze lui firent part alors de l'inquiétante découverte fait par le chef de la Ligue des Explorateurs. Yogg-Saron, un dieu très ancien était sur le point de se libérer de sa prison antique et serai bientôt une nouvelle menace à combattre. Varian écouta attentivement l'archimage chef du Kirin Tor et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait de l'Alliance. Mais alors que Rhonin était sur le point de lui exposer son idée de combattre côte à côte avec la Horde, Thrall et Garrosh firent éruption dans la salle. La férocité de Varian refit surface et il répondit à la provocation de Garrosh en l'affrontant. Cependant Rhonin les sépara et les exhorta à collaborer au risque de tout perdre. Varian qui tenait malgré tout la Horde responsable de la mort de Bolvar au Portail du courroux, refusa catégoriquement de s'allier à la Horde et quitta Dalaran.Trailer Patch 3.1: Les secrets d'Ulduar Colisée des Croisés Quelques temps plus tard, Varian fut convié par Tirion Fordring à assister au tournoi d'argent organiser dans l'enceinte du colisée des croisés bâti récemment dans la Couronne de glace. Bien qu'il resta dubitatif à l'utilité d'une telle compétition, il accepta afin de s'assurer du soutien militaire de la Croisade d'argent lors de l'assaut final contre la citadelle du Roi-liche. Pendant le tournoi Varian exigea que ce soit des champions de l'Alliance qui affrontent les champions de la Horde après que Garrosh ai souillé son honneur. Il encouragea ses champions à combattre pour la gloire de l'Alliance. Citadelle de la couronne de glace Lors de l'assaut final contre la forteresse du Roi-liche, Varian se rendit à la citadelle pour soutenir les troupes de l'Alliance. Un peu plus tard, il intervint lorsque Muradin refusa de laisser Varok Saurcroc accéder à la dépouille de son fils. Les soldats de l'Alliance qui avaient survécu aux évènements tragique du portail du courroux avaient raconté à Varian comment Dranosh avait combattu avec honneur à leurs cotés. Pour cette raison, Varian eut le plus grand respect pour le jeune saurcroc et laissa son père Varok, emporter le corps de son fils afin qu'il lui donne des funérailles digne d'un héros. Par la suite, il demanda à Muradin de s'assurer du maintien de contrôle du pont et de se préparez pour un assaut contre le haut de la citadelle. Hurlorage Quelque temps après la chute du roi-liche, Varian qui était victime de cauchemars à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, décida d'avoir recours à des potions qui l'assommait et l'empêchait d'avoir des rêves. Ironiquement c'est à cette période qu'une mystérieuse épidémie frappa ses sujets. Chaque jour de nouveau rapport faisant mention de personne qui ne se réveillait plus, lui parvenait. Varian se sentait désarmé et ignorait comment gérer ce problème. Il imaginait que c'était l'oeuvre de la Horde malgré l'absence de preuves. Une étrange brume avait également fait son apparition et s'épaississait chaque jour d'avantage. C'est alors qu'il découvrit effaré que son fils Anduin avait rejoint ceux qui ne se réveillait plus. Au même moment le cor d'alerte retenti et Varian se précipita sur les rempart pour constater que des silhouettes étaient apparut dans la brume. Il y vit son fils et sa regretté épouse Tiffin. Mais après avoir questionné ses sentinelles, il compris que chacun voyait sa peur se matérialiser. Il comprit également que les potions qu'il ingurgitait depuis peu pour dormir sans rêver, l'avait empêché de faire parti des victimes du sommeil sans réveille. Il convoqua d'urgence ses alchimistes et demander aux sentinelles de rapatrier les patrouilles présente hors d'Hurlevent. Bientôt d'autres silhouettes apparurent dans la brume et Varian y découvrit Jaina. L'armée d'illusions marcha lentement jusqu'au pied des remparts et s'arrêta sans attaquer. Varian en conclut que chaque personne qui succombait à l'étrange épidémie, rejoignait finalement cette armée impie. Il décida de ne rien faire dans l'immédiat que de rester à l'abri dans l'enceinte fortifié d'Hurlevent. Quelques temps plus tard, les serviteurs du cauchemar attaquèrent Hurlevent. Tandis que Varian et les soldats qui avait échappé au sommeil défendaient la cité tant bien que mal, Broll Mantelours, Tyrande Murmevent, Lucan Sangoupil et Thura apparurent dans Hurlevent et demandèrent à lui parler. Mais à la vue de Thura, Varian chargea sans réfléchir sur l'orque. Broll intervint pour le stopper et lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. Varian fût soulagé quand il comprit enfin que son ami Broll et son groupe n'était pas l'une de ses illusions maléfique. Le groupe exposa alors à Varian leur plan pour vaincre le cauchemar et sur leurs demande il leur indiqua les appartement de l'ambassadrice Elfe de la nuit à Hurlevent. Peu après Varian et les personnes encore éveillés durent faire face à une nouvelle menace. Les victimes du cauchemar se relevèrent tel des somnambule et s'attaquèrent à eux en s'imaginant combattre un ennemi. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les affronter en leur infligeant des blessures à son grand regret. Acculé et sur le point de devoir fuir Hurlevent, Varian fut contacté mentalement par Malfurion. L'Archidruide lui demanda de combattre le cauchemar dans le Rêve d'émeraude. Mais Varian refusa en premier lieu, ne voulant pas abandonner Hurlevent. Il finit par accepter et s'endormit pour se retrouver transporté sous forme onirique dans le rêve d'émeraude. Dans le rêve, Malfurion lui demanda de prendre la tête de ceux qui avait accepté de combattre le cauchemar. Mais Varian refusa de mener au combat des membres de la Horde. Mais Malfurion parvint à le persuader d'accepter. Baine soutint Varian dans son rôle de meneur et tous ensemble, Horde comme Alliance, ils combattirent les satyres d'ombres et les illusions du cauchemar. Finalement Xavius fut vaincu et Varian réintégra son corps resté à Hurlevent. Après ses événements douloureux, Varian décida de nommer Lucan Sangoupil cartographe en chef d'Hurlevent. Il fut également invité à Darnassus pour célébrer le mariage de Tyrande et Malfurion. L'Invasion élémentaire D'étrange tremblement de terre survenu récemment poussèrent les dirigeants de l'Alliance dont Varian à s'entretenir sur le sujet. Au cours de cette réunion qui se déroula à Hurlevent, Varian fût alerté par un champion de l'Alliance de la présence d'agents du Marteau du crépuscule infiltré parmi les citoyens. En conséquence Varian fit une annonce publique aux citoyens d'Hurlevent les mettant en garde des sectateurs et leurs mauvaises intentionsQuête: Prévenir le roi Wrynn Peu de temps après, lorsque Hurlevent fut assailli par des élémentaires furieux, Varian défendit la ville. Par la suite, il combattit le Prince Sarsarun dans les Ruines d'Ahn'Qiraj et Kai'ju Gahz'rilla dans Zul'Farrak aux cotés de champions de l'Alliance.Evenement pré extension de Cataclysme - Phase 4 L'effondrement: Prélude au Cataclysme Hurlevent portait encore les stigmate de la guerre contre le cauchemar lorsque Varian assista à une messe donné dans la Cathédrale de la Lumière en l'honneur des héros de l'Alliance tombé au champ d'honneur contre le roi liche. Au cours de la cérémonie, deux sentinelles elfe de la nuit firent irruption pour alerter Varian d'une attaque sanglante de la Horde en Orneval, malgré le traité de paix en vigueur. Hors de lui, Varian envisagea des représailles cinglantes mais son fils Anduin et Jaina parvinrent à le tempérer. Il décida d'envoyer en Orneval des alchimistes à la recherche de preuves contre la Horde et un émissaire auprès de Thrall. Peu après Varian qui pensait qu'Anduin avait besoin de s'endurcir un peu, l'envoya séjourner à Forgefer aux cotés de Magni Barbe-de-bronze. Quand Magni fut transformé en statue de diamant, Varian voyagea jusqu'à Forgefer pour lui rendre hommage. Quelques temps plus tard, des rumeurs concernant Forgefer parvinrent à Varian. Il tenta immédiatement de prendre contact avec son fils, mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'Anduin avait trouvé refuge à Theramore auprès de Jaina. Anduin lui rapporta le coup d'état mené par Moira Thaurissan et ses sombrefers. Varian décida de mener une troupe d'élite du SI:7 infiltrer Forgefer pour assassiner Moira et libérer la ville. Tuant les sombrefers qu'il rencontra, Varian finit par atteindre Moira et la traina sur la place publique de Forgefer pour l'exécuter. Mais Anduin intervint parvenant à le raisonner d'épargner Moira et de laisser la justice la juger. Varian accepta tant bien que mal, mais à la condition que le peuple nains soit désormais dirigé par un conseil de représentants de chaque clan. Ce "Conseil des Trois marteaux" serait composé de Moira pour les sombrefers, de Muradin pour les barbe-de-bronze et de Falstad pour les Marteau-hardi.Roman: L'effondrement, prélude au cataclysme Coeur de Loup Peu de temps après le Cataclysme provoqué par Aile de mort, Varian tout comme les dirigeants de l'Alliance furent conviés à un sommet organisé à Darnassus. L'objectif était de débattre de la possible entrée des Worgens de Gilnéas dans l'Alliance. Tandis que Genn Grisetête faisait le récit des batailles livrés contre la Horde lors de la seconde guerre au différent représentant des nations membres de l'Alliance, Varian fit irruption. Il coupa la parole du roi de Gilnéas pour le traiter publiquement de couard ayant abandonné l'Alliance après la fin de la guerre. Malfurion s'interposa entre Varian et Genn afin d'apaiser les esprits mais Varian préféra quitter le banquet. Un peu plus tard, Malfurion discuta avec Varian sur l'adhésion des Worgens dans l'Alliance mais le roi d'Hurlevent écourta leur entrevue. La conférence débuta et Malfurion proposa un vote pour ou contre l'adhésion des Worgens dans l'Alliance. Mais Varian refusa catégoriquement de voir le roi Grisetête et ses sujets rejoindre les rangs de leur faction. A la suite Varian quitta la conférence. Varian en voulait énormément à Grisetête d'avoir abandonné le Royaume de Lordaeron lors de la Troisième guerre. Une nouvelle fois Malfurion tenta de faire changer d'idée Varian mais ce dernier s'en offusqua. Anduin qui avait entendu la conversation, annonça à Varian qu'il ne rentrerai pas à Hurlevent et se rendrait à l'Exodar pour étudier les pouvoirs de la Lumière auprès de Velen. Peu après Varian reçut un message lui indiquant que la Horde était en train d'attaquer les postes de l'Alliance en Orneval. Mais le départ de son fils était pour lui un sujet de préoccupation plus importante. Peu après Malfurion eu l'idée d'organiser une partie de chasse dans laquelle il convia Varian qui accepta. Il finit par se retrouver nez-à-nez avec des Worgens dont Genn Grisetête. Après s'être une nouvelle fois lancer mutuellement des railleries, Grisetête et Varian se défièrent dans un duel de chasse pour prouver lequel des deux étaient le plus habile. Varian n'avait accepté que pour couvrir de ridicule le roi de Gilnéas. Cependant les deux rois furent attaqué par un ours mais leur coopération leur permit d'en réchapper vivants. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement mais avant qu'autre chose ne soit ajouté Varian quitta les lieux. Il pris la nuit pour réfléchir et finit par retrouver Genn afin de lui demander une faveur. Il désirait que le roi de Gilnéas lui enseigne comment dominer la férocité qui l'habitait, tout comme l'avait fait les worgens il y a peu de temps. Grisetête accepta et aida Varian à accomplir le rituel lui permettant de contenir sa fureur intérieur. Réalisant qu'il était béni par l'Ancien Goldrinn, Varian décida de partir combattre la Horde à Orneval aux cotés des Worgens. Varian arriva à point nommé alors que Tyrande Murmevent, Shandris Pennelune et les troupes de l'Alliance étaient acculés par la Horde. Dans la tumulte des combat il se retrouva face à face avec Garrosh et un duel éclata. Cependant il fut interrompu par la garde Kor'kron qui réalisa que la Horde perdait l'avantage. Peu après, de retour à Darnassus, Varian annonça publiquement à tous les représentant des nations de l'Alliance que les Worgens seraient un atout précieux et qu'il acceptait de les compter dans leurs rangs.Roman: Coeur de Loup Le sang de nos pères Alors que le Royaume d'Hurlevent s'apprêtait à célébrer le Jour du souvenir, Varian s'entretint avec l'Archevêque Benedictus et Baros Alexton sur l'avancement des réparations opérés dans la ville après l'attaque d'Aile de mort. Peu après il surprit le Baron Escovar, un jeune noble d'Hurlevent, critiquer sa politique. Varian s'emporta crachant une violente diatribe à ses détracteurs et la raison de leurs présences dans ces lieux en ce jour. En s'apercevant qu'Anduin qui venait d'arriver à Hurlevent, avait assisté à son accès de colère et avait quitté la salle du trône, Varian demanda qu'on le laisse seul, dépité. Jaina et Benedictus tentèrent vainement de dédramatiser sa relation compliqué avec son fils. Par la suite Benedictus indiqua à Varian, avoir un cadeau pour Anduin et lui. Peu après, comme lui avait indiqué l'Archevêque, Varian se rendit sur la tombe de Tiffin. Cela raviva en lui de douloureux souvenir. Benedictus accompagné d'Anduin firent alors leur apparition mais Anduin n'était pas enclin à cotoyer Varian. Benedictus révéla alors son cadeau au deux Wrynn. Il était parvenu à retrouver la clef permettant l'ouverture du médaillon de la défunte Tiffin et la remis à Varian. Laissé seul par Benedictus, Varian et son fils entamèrent une discussion. Varian lui dit ô combien Anduin était chère à ses yeux et lui offrit le médaillon de Tiffin en gage d'amour. Alors que le père et le fils se réconcilier enfin, ils s'aperçurent qu'on leurs avaient tendu une embuscade. Ils combattirent dos à dos les assassins et Varian découvrit que son fils Anduin possédait désormais des pouvoirs de prêtrise. Malheureusement, bien qu'ils étaient parvenu à supprimer les assaillants, un sorcier avait put invoquer un puissant drakônide. Après un dure combat, Varian aidé d'Anduin parvint à tuer leur assaillant. Cependant Varian fut grièvement blessé et malgré l'arrivé de Jaina et Marcus Jonathan sur les lieux, le roi était condamné à périr. C'est alors qu'Anduin révéla toute la puissance que la Lumière lui avait octroyé en guérissant Varian au bord de la mort. Par la suite, Varian et Anduin assurèrent le discours du Jour du souvenir malgré ses évènements. Il réaffirma sa volonté de protéger son peuple face à Aile de mort et fut ovationné par ses sujets.Nouvelle: Le sang de nos pères Cataclysme Le cataclysme apporta son lot de problème à résoudre, Varian dut notamment faire face à la renaissance de la confrérie défias. Il envoya des troupes dans la Marche de l'ouest pour aider Gryan Roidemantel en poste à la Colline des sentinelles.Quête: Retour à la colline des Sentinelles Il dépêcha également un champion de l'Alliance pour porter assistance dans les Carmines. Quête: L'appel des héros: Les Carmines Afin de mener l'assaut sur les Hautes-terres du Crépuscule pour y affronter les serviteurs d'Aile de mort, Varian constitua une véritable flotte de guerre à Hurlevent. Cependant les préparatifs trainaient en longueur et Varian vit l'occasion d'apprendre à son fils Anduin comment mener les troupes. Il fit appel à l'un de ses champions qui escorta et protégea le prince pendant sa visite au Port de Hurlevent.Quête: Rallier la flotte Afin de débusquer les derniers sectateurs du Marteau du crépuscule infiltré parmi les citoyens d'Hurlevent, Varian demanda à un champion d'assister le Major Samuelson dans son enquête.Quête: Enquête au Crépuscule Après s'être assuré que le Marteau du Crépuscule ne serait plus une menace pour Hurlevent, Varian envoya sa flotte à l'assaut des Hautes-terres du Crépuscule.Quête: Le rivage du Crépuscule Jaina Portvaillant: Le déferlement Quelques temps après la chute d'Aile de Mort, Varian fut alerter par Jaina d'une attaque imminente de la Horde sur Theramore. Le roi d'Hurlevent demanda immédiatement à la flotte naval de la 7ème légion de faire voile en direction de Theramore. Il dépêcha également plusieurs de ses meilleurs généraux auprès de Jaina afin de l'aider à préparer la défense de sa cité. Malheureusement la destruction de Theramore ne put être empêché et Jaina qui avait survécu se rendit à Hurlevent demander de l'aide pour se venger, à Varian. Mais constatant le manque de discernement de Jaina impatiente de se venger, Varian refusa d'attaquer Orgrimmar de façon téméraire. Cependant ce ne fut pas du gout de Jaina qui quitta les lieux en qualifiant Varian de lâche. Désireux de mettre fin au blocus navale instauré par la Horde sur les cotes Est de Kalimdor, Varian utilisa tout les ressources et main d'oeuvre disponible pour reconstruire rapidement une nouvelle flotte. Il reçut la visite de son ami Broll Mantelours venu lui signifier que Malfurion et Tyrande joindraient la flotte elfique à celle d'Hurlevent dans cette bataille. Plus tard une réunion de crise avec des émissaires des différentes nations de l'Alliance, fut organisé à Hurlevent. Varian proposa d'opter pour une stratégie visant à faire croire à Garrosh que la flotte de l'Alliance ferait voile vers Sombrivage. Varian imaginait ainsi que le chef de guerre de la Horde enverrait alors toute la flotte de la Horde à Sombrivage et laisserait le champ libre d'attaquer directement Orgrimmar. Bien que certains des représentant des nations de l'Alliance n'étaient pas convaincu de cette stratégie, ils acceptèrent plaçant leur confiance en Varian. La flotte pris alors la mer avec Varian à bord du Lion des mers. En son absence, il confia la gestion de son royaume à son fils Anduin. Lorsque la flotte de l'Alliance arriva à portée de vue d'Orgrimmar, une bataille navale éclata avec la Horde. Mais la Horde avait caché un atout et utilisa des krakens qui détruisirent une partie de la flotte de l'Alliance. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, le Lion des mers fut abordé par Garrosh que Varian affronta immédiatement. Cependant le duel fut interrompu par la destruction du navire par les krakens. Ayant survécu, Varian ordonna aux survivants de l'Alliance de battre en retraite. Il choisit de restait parmi les débris prétextant rejoindre à la nage la terre ferme, pour que ses hommes quitte enfin les lieux. Ce pensant condamné, il décida d'emporter le maximum d'ennemi avec lui et se jeta dans la bataille. Heureusement il fut sauvé par Jaina et Kalecgos qui terrassèrent les Krakens et la flotte de la Horde. Ramenez sur l'un des navires qui avait survécu, Varian ordonna de changer de cap et de faire voile vers Guet-du-Nord. Après une bataille, Varian et sa flotte parvinrent à reprendre l'avant poste au mains de la Horde. Une fois le blocus brisé, Varian rentra à Hurlevent et se prépara à partir en guerre contre la Horde.Roman: Jaina Portvaillant, le déferlement Mists of Pandaria Alors que la guerre entre l'Alliance et la Horde faisait rage à travers tout Azeroth, les pandarens de l'île vagabonde suivant la philosophie Tushui rencontrèrent Varian dans le but de rejoindre l'Alliance. Le roi de Hurlevent s'entretint avec Aysa Poète des Nuages à laquelle il confia qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre la décision de leurs acceptation. Il lui conseilla d'aider les diffèrents peuple composant l'Alliance afin de faciliter leur intégration. Varian lui fit part également de sa méfiance vis-à-vis des pandaren Huojin ayant choisi de rejoindre la Horde. Mais Aysa lui affirma que les Tushui ne fraterniseraient pas avec l'ennemi.Quête: Ça se passe comme ça, dans l’Alliance Varian qui avait entendu parler des techniques de combat pandaren, désira tester la force de ces nouveaux alliés afin de déterminer si ils seraient apte à protéger son royaume. Après un duel amical avec l'un des Tushui, Varian fut satisfait et accepta de les compter dans ses rangs.Quête: Un vieux combattant de la fosse Bientôt de bien une triste nouvelle parvint à Varian. Anduin alors en route pour Hurlevent à bord d'un navire, avait disparu suite à une attaque de la Horde. Cependant tout espoir n'était pas perdu car le dernier message de l'Amiral Taylor indiqué que leur bateau avait échoué sur les côtes d'une île inconnu. Varian convoqua Rell Ventenuit et lui demanda de constituer une équipe de champion pour partir immédiatement à la recherche d'Anduin.Quête: L'ordre du roi Le débarquement Deux moi après la découverte de la Pandarie, Varian accompagné d'une importante troupes de l'Alliance, débarqua à son tour sur les côtes des étendues sauvages de Krasarang Quête: A la rencontre de l'éclaireuse. Avec l'aide de champions de l'Alliance et de ses troupes, il affronta la Horde et sécurisa un site pour y établir une base avancée.Quête:Un roi parmi les hommes Peu après il lança le début de " l'Opération bouclier " visant à empêcher Garrosh de souiller la Pandarie. Il fut soulagé de retrouver Anduin Sain et sauf mais Hilda Cornegidouille fit irruption et informa Varian d'une attaque de la Horde qui avait pris de cours Tyrande au Temple de la Grue rouge. Varian regroupa immédiatement des hommes et partit au secours de la prêtresse elfe de la nuit.Quête: Le territoire du lion Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il réalisa que les troupes de la Horde tenaient une position fixe. Malgré le fait que Tyrande souhaitais attaquer directement l'ennemi, Varian refusa et opta pour une stratégie de patience. Varian voulais à tout prix éviter la perte du moindre de ses soldats. Il ordonna à trois champions de l'Alliance de piéger les lieux et attirer l'ennemi à l'extérieur du temple. Tyrande reprocha à Varian d'être indécis mais le roi ne releva pas l'affront et poursuivi sa manoeuvre, utilisant toutes les ressources à disposition pour faire fabriquer les pièges.Scénario: Un peu de patience Après s'être assuré que les pièges était armé et prêt à tuer, Varian provoqua le Commandant Coupentaille afin de l'amener à charger tête baissé. Ce que le chef orc fit et la quasi totalité de ses troupes furent tué par les pièges. Après la victoire, Tyrande réalisa que Varian avait opté pour la bonne stratégie. Varian lui confia qu'autrefois il aurait réagit comme elle et aurait foncé tête baissé, mais qu'au fil du temps il avait beaucoup appris. Désormais Varian n'échouerai plus face à ses ennemis, ce qui poussa Tyrande à lui affirmer que les elfes de la nuit seraient à sa disposition, le qualifiant de Haut-roi. Maintenant que Jaina était la nouvelle dirigeant du Kirin Tor, Varian pensait qu'il serait possible de ramener Dalaran du côté de l'Alliance. La présence des Saccage-soleil au sein du Kirin tor le préoccupant, il pensait également que son fils Anduin serait en mesure de convaincre Jaina de les expulser de Dalaran. Il dépêcha un champion de l'Alliance à Dalaran auprès d'Anduin afin de l'assister dans cette manoeuvre.Quête: Le Kirin Tor Malheureusement Jaina refusa estimant qu'il lui fallait préserver la neutralité du Kirin Tor. Quelques temps plus tard, Varian se rendit au Sanctuaire des Sept-Étoiles pour y rencontrer Brann Barbe-de-bronze aux cotés d'autres dignitaires de l'Alliance. Il observa la démonstration de l'utilisation du pouvoir des Sha sur quelques soldats qui entrèrent dans une furie sanguinaire. Mais soudain un echo du Sha de la haine se matérialisa. Le Maître-bricoleur Suprétincelle y vit une nouvelle source d'énergie à exploiter et l'Amiral du ciel Rogers suggéra à Varian d'utiliser la puissance des Sha tout comme le faisait Garrosh. Mais Varian écouta l'avis de son fils et refusa de se servir d'un pouvoir née des ténèbres et qui pourrait détruire l'Alliance. Par la suite, il élimina l'echo du sha de la haine.Quête: Au coeur de l'Alliance Lorsque Varian eu vent des dissensions présente entre les Elfes de sang et Garrosh, Varian entra en contact avec Lor'themar Theron et entama des négociations pour que les Sin'dorei quitte la Horde au profit de l'Alliance. Mais la Purge de Dalaran ayant entrainé la mort et l'emprisonnement de nombreux Sindorei, opéré par Jaina sans en avoir consulté Varian, mit fin au projet. Il reprocha à Jaina d'avoir agit seul et d'avoir fait raté cette potentiel alliance. Mais Jaina s'en moqua et l'informa que le Kirin tor serait désormais du coté de l'Alliance.Quête: Ce qui devait être fait Plus tard Varian découvrit que son fils avait stoppé le projet de Garrosh d'utiliser la Cloche Divine pour infuser la puissance des Sha à ses troupes. Malheureusement Anduin fut victime de la colère du Chef de guerre de la Horde qui le laissa pour mort en lui brisant de nombreux os. Il fit convoquer Velen au Territoire du Lion afin qu'il soigne Anduin et jura de faire payer cela à Garrosh.Quête: Le silence Du sang dans la neige Alors que la campagne en Pandarie battait son plein, les espions de Varian l'informèrent de la présence des Zandalari en Dun Morogh. Suspectant une menace potentiel, Varian mena un contingent de soldats jusqu'au plateau enneigé des Crins-de-givre. Il reçut l'aide inattendu de Moira Thaurissan qui désirait prouver sa loyauté auprès de l'Alliance. Varian chargea trois de ses champions pour sauver ceux qui le peuvent et mettre fin au brouillard surnaturelle causé par les Zandalari. Après la mort des Zandalari et la prise de contrôle du village des Crins-de-givre, Varian y retrouva Moira et la félicita. Il l'invita ensuite à regagner Forgefer pour annoncer la victoire des Sombrefer au Conseil des Trois Marteaux.Scénario: Du sang dans la neige Embrasement Bien décidé à stopper la folie de Garrosh, Varian sur le point de lancer l'assaut sur Orgrimmar envoya Amber Kearnen et Sully McLeary du SI:7 sur place à la recherche de failles dans la défense à exploiter.Quête: Un peu de travail de terrain Plus tard Varian découvrit lors du débriefing avec les agents du SI:7, l'existence de la rébellion Sombrelance et la situation qui divisait la Horde. Bien qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Vol'jin, Varian estima qu'il était préférable de travailler ensemble pour faire tomber Garrosh. Il demanda à ses champions d'aider la rébellion à amasser assez de fournitures nécessaire à l'assaut prochain. La flotte de l'Alliance étant désormais prête à faire voile, Varian espérait néanmoins que cette collaboration de fortune avec les rebelles permettrait à ses navires d'accoster sans encombre dans la Baie Lamepoing.Courrier en jeu de Varian Wrynn après avoir accompli la quête Champ de bataille: Les Tarides Le siège d'Orgrimmar L'Heure d'assiéger Orgrimmar afin de stopper Garrosh et sa folie étant venu, Varian fit voile avec la flotte de l'Alliance, en direction de Durotar. Crimes de guerre Warlords of Draenor Alors que la Horde de Fer arriva sur Azeroth, Varian réfléchissait à une stratégie pour stopper ces orcs. Varian n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait vaincre ce qui était essentiellement la même menace qui a tué son père et rasé Hurlevent. Il fut interrompu par Maraad , qui lui a demandé de signer la déclaration de guerre et lui a parlé des origines de plusieurs des chefs de guerre de la Horde Fer comme Kargath Lamepoing, Grommash Hurlenfer, Kilrogg Œil-mort ,du père Thrall Durotan et des origines du passé de Maraad. Convaincut par l'histoire de Maraad, Varian décida d'envoyer les champions de l'Alliance pour combattre la Horde de Fer. Legion Varian dirigea la première ligne d'assaut sur le Rivage brisé, lors du retour de la Légion ardente. Après la chute du Brûle-Ciel dont il survécu miraculeusement, il combattit et tua de nombreux démons. Par la suite, les renforts de l'Alliance le retrouvèrent, et avec l'aide de la Horde, ils parvinrent à vaincre le démon Krosus. Varian proposa à Sylvanas de couvrir l'Alliance depuis la crête pendant que ceux-ci attaquaient Gul'dan. Cependant, la Horde fut submergée par les démons et Sylvanas fut contrainte de sonner la retraite, laissant l'Alliance sans couverture. Tentant de se replier, Varian décida de se sacrifier pour permettre leur propre retraite, confiant une lettre pour son fils à Genn Grisetête, qui l'abandonne à contre-cœur. Apercevant Gul'dan au loin, Varian mis toute ses forces pour tenter de parvenir jusqu'au démoniste et le tuer. Malheureusement il finit par être grièvement blessé par des démons et Gul'dan l'acheva en inondant son corps de gangremagie qui causa l'explosion de ce dernier, après qu'il ait prononcé ses derniers mots : "Pour l'Alliance.". Notes * Varian doit sa cicatrice au visage à une attaque d'une naga nommé Morgala Grain-Noir. Bd World of Warcraft Tome 3 : Révélations * La voix française de Varian Wrynn est celle de ''Philippe Dumond''http://fr.wikidoublage.wikia.com/wiki/Philippe_Dumond * Varian Wrynn est officiellement annoncé le 4 novembre 2016 comme le 58° héros à rejoindre le jeu Heroes of the Storm juste avant Ragnaros. Article : Des héros et de nombreuses nouveautés annoncés à la Blizzcon 2016 Une vidéo met en scène les deux personnages qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés dans l'histoire de WoW. Vidéo : Forgé dans le feu * La mort de Varian Wrynn bouleversa profondément l'Ancien Goldrinn qui avait fait de lui son champion.Déclaration de Goldrinn * Avant son retour lors de l'extension Wrath of the lich king, Varian pouvait être vu retenu captif sur l'île d'Alcaz jusqu'au Patch 1.9 * Dans Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, Varian est une carte guerrier de qualité légendaire. Galerie varianWryn.jpg|Varian Wrynn lorsqu'il était sur l'île d'Alcaz Varian-wrynn-large.jpg|Couvertur de la nouvelle "Le Sang de nos pères" WoWScrnShot_050615_004744 - Copie.jpg|Le roi Varian Wrynn devant son trône à Hurlevent Varian_Wrynn(Cinématique).jpg|Varian dans la cinématique d'introduction de Legion Varian Wrynn Heroes of the Storm.jpg|Varian dans Heroes of the Storm Varian et Lo'gosh.jpg|Les 2 facettes de Varian - Roi et Gladiateur Varian_Wrynn_JCC.jpg|Illustration JCC Varian_HotS_Art_2.jpg Snow_Fight_Varian.jpg|Varian dans le livre pour enfants "Snow Fight" Fan art The lion of alliance varian wrynn by wldbsalsgml-d52cutn.jpg Varian_wrynn_par_william_Hung.jpg|Fan art de William Hung Varian par Noddle 990.jpg|Fan art de Noddle 990 varian_wrynn_par zippo514.jpg|Fan art de Zippo514 varian_wrynn_par_gothicq-dardjfo.jpg|Fan art de gothicq dardjfo Fan art Varian Wrynn.jpg Varian Wrynn Fan art 2.jpg Varian Wrynn par Falkoen.jpg|Fan art de Falkoen Varian et Anduin Wrynn.jpg Références de:Varian Wrynn en:Varian Wrynn es:Varian Wrynn fi:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn pl:Varian Wrynn pt:Varian Wrynn pt-br:Varian Wrynn Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Personnage Manga & Comics Catégorie:Personnage Non-Joueur Catégorie:Alliance Catégorie:Roi Catégorie:Héros de l'Alliance Catégorie:Personnage de Roman